trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu cz.8
„Jesteś Brytyjką”. Co to ma purwa znaczyć? Nie jestem za dobra w logice, działam spontanicznie i impulsywnie. Pewnie dlatego wynikają z tego moje głupoty. No i oczywiście Newt, to tak łatwe nie będzie. Po pierwsze, trochę poharatał mojego brata, a po drugie wkurzył się z byle powodu. A no tak, ukrywał jeszcze, że wie, to zdecydowanie było najgorsze, bo zdążyłam mu zaufać, a on sobie tylko pogrywał. Cały czas w głowie dudniły mi jego słowa i odcinały jakby kawałek mnie. A może tej wykreowanej przez DRESZCZ? Znowu słyszałam jakieś głosy, jakby to wołali do mnie moi rodzice:” Jesteś silna, nie daj się im!”. W tych głosach było słyszeć szaleństwo i obłęd. Ale mnie to jakoś nie przerażało. Cieszyłam się, że mogę usłyszeć głos jednych z najbliższych mi osób. Na razie pozostał mi Vice. Co prawda, to on jest starszy, ale to ja będę się nim opiekować, bo mogą go kontrolować. Ale ja plus patelnia i wszystko będzie z powrotem normalne. Pod pewnym względem. Musze po prostu zacząć się zachowywać tak, jak ja w wspomnieniach, bo to byłam ja, a nie ktoś inny. -Obudź się desko-usłyszałam głos. Ej no, mi się tak dobrze śpi, proszę nie budźcie mnie. Wymruczałam coś po nosem i obróciłam się w przeciwną stronę do głosu, ale ten ktoś nie dawał spokoju. Chyba zostałam zrzucona z łóżka i zabrano mi kołdrę. Co za chamy, nie dadzą normalnie pospać. Otworzyłam momentalnie oczy i podniosłam się z podłogi dość wściekła. Nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi, kto mnie zwalił, bo byłam naprawdę zła. I niewyspana. I jeszcze trochę zła z nutą niewyspania. Poszłam w kierunku łazienki, bo muszę jakoś wyglądać. Wyciągnęłam z pudła stojącego koło wejścia do kibla koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratę i jakieś czarne legginsy, do tego jakieś czarne buty, które dostałam od Minho. Tsa, te szmaragdowe się troszkę zniszczyły. Troszkę bardzo, podeszwa do nich odpadła. Zaraz pewnie gumka od majtek mi pęknie. No bo skoro z łatwością potrafię rozwalić porządne buty, to gacie rozpierniczę w pięć sekund. Boże, o czym ja myślę… Czas wrócić do żywych, dziewczyno. Spojrzałam w prymitywne lustro. Na połowie twarzy miałam odciśnięte ślady po marszczeniach poduszki, a włosy miałam całkowicie rozczochrane. Świetnie, wyglądam po prostu przepięknie. Chociaż oczy miałam tego samego koloru, bo usta były z lekka podpuchnięte, przez co zmieniły kolor na podobny do malinowego, a zwykle były bladoróżowe. Ta sama blada jak ściana karnacja no i ani nie urosłam ani się nie skurczyłam. Chwila… Co ja mam na szyi?! Czerwono siny ślad na mojej szyi wydawał się bardzo widoczny na tle prawie przezroczystej skóry. Kto to mógł zrobić, jaki dureń? Uduszę, pokroję na kawałki, ugotuję, upiekę, a potem zrzucę z Urwiska tego gnoja. A co jeśli to był Newt? Nie, niemożliwe, żeby zachował się tak niepoważne, to nie w jego stylu. Chociaż, może i był do tego zdolny pod wpływem emocji. Ale no ludzie, teraz każdy będzie to widział. Złapałam się za głowę. Muszę coś wykombinować, żeby to zakryć. Zero kosmetyków, szalików, chust czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. No dobra, ostatnia nadzieja to włosy. Trzeba trochę popróbować. Na początku, standardowo rozczesałam włosy. Kokardki pod brodą sobie nie zawiąże, bo będę wyglądać co najmniej dziwnie. Po długich próbach wymyślenia czegoś logicznego, po prostu zasłoniłam włosami szyję, tak, żeby nie było tego widać. Nagle taka skapa. Szesnastolatka ma malinkę, przepiękna sytuacja… Spojrzałam ostatni raz w lustro. Efekt całkowicie genialny i wyglądało to nawet naturalnie. Żaden Strefer nie powinien się zorientować. No może poza Vicem, bo to mój brat, a rodzeństwo się zna na wylot. Umyłam jeszcze zęby i opuściłam łazienkę. Biedna, będzie sama przez resztę dnia. Postanowiłam coś zjeść, bo nie lubię ochrzaniać ludzi na pusty żołądek. Newt, już się bój, masz przerąbane i to mocno. A jak to nie on, to każdy inny skończy zrzucony z Urwiska. O dziwo, Patelniak powitał mnie z uśmiechem. -Hejka, Nobe, jak tam życie? Może jednak wrócisz?- zapytał. Przyznam, brakuje mi jego obecności, ale lubię być Zwiadowcą. Właśnie… Ciekawe, czy Minho wszedł do Labiryntu. -A jakoś żyję- uśmiechnęłam się, żeby się zorientował, że nie koniecznie wszystko gra.-Chcętnie bym wróciła, ale Minho jest wariatem i ktoś musi go pilnować. -A właśnie, jakiś rudy chłopak dzisiaj z nim wbiegł do Labiryntu. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że nikt go nie kojarzy- podrapał się po głowie w geście głębokiego zamyślenia. No, czyli mój braciszek miał rację, nikt go nie kojarzy. Dlatego się bał pokazać w Strefie. Ale z tego, co kojarzę, to nikt nie przeżył nocy w Labiryncie, zawsze kończył przemianą, albo, tak jak Alby, został pożarty przez Bóldożerców. Właśnie… To stało się tak niedawno, a już praktycznie o tym zapomniałam. Co nie zmienia sytuacji, że ta sprawa jest dziwna. Może, skoro ja mam tatuaż na szyi, to on też go ma. Nawet bardzo prawdopodobne. W końcu jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Chwila, wracamy do żywych, on wbiegł do Labiryntu z Minho! Co jak tam straci kontrolę nad ciałem? Jakaś ręka w pewnym momencie zaczęła mi machać przed oczami. -Żyjesz? Jak coś wiesz, to powiedz- powiedział Patelniak. Ja na serio aż tak odpłynęłam? -Ta, kumam-powiedziałam nerwowo, jeszcze do końca nie kontaktując. Jak coś im się stanie, to sobie nie odpuszczę.-Mogę jakąś kanapkę? Bo muszę gdzieś szybko iść- nawet nie czekając na jego ruch, podeszłam do pudełka, w którym zwykle były bułki i kanapki. Wzięłam byle jaką, dwie butelki wody i pobiegłam po swój plecak. Nie myślałam, po prostu muszę sprawdzić, czy nic im nie jest. Newta można opierniczyć w każdej chwili, bezpieczeństwo rodziny i przyjaciół przede wszystkim, innej opcji nie ma. Parę Streferów patrzało się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. No tak, biegłam, siny znak na szyi się ukazał całemu światu… Geez, ludzie, to jest normalne… No prawie normalne. Założyłam plecako podobny na plecy i wbiegłam północnymi Wrotami. Biegłam jak głupia, po drodze odcinając pnącza, bo głupio by było, jakbym się zgubiła. Tempo mojego biegu chyba było podobne do tego ze snu. Rozglądałam się na wszystkie strony, żeby ich przypadkiem nie przeoczyć. Zaczęłam szybko hamować. Wpadłam w ślepy zaułek. No świetnie, teraz muszę zawracać. Postanowiłam sobie najpierw zrobić przerwę na picie. Ugryzłam parę razy kanapkę, wypiłam pół butelki wody i się podniosłam. Akurat w tym momencie przypomniało mi się moje wspomnienie. Ten desperacki bieg. Może za tamtymi drzwiami stał Vice i on też próbował się wydostać? Co jeśli ja biegłam, bo się o niego bałam? Albo wtedy zrobili mu coś, żeby można go było kontrolować? To wszystko mogło mieć wtedy miejsce. O Boże, dlaczego muszę mieć takie refleksję w momentach, kiedy życie innych może być zagrożone? Spojrzałam na słońce. Było już popołudnie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to skończymy wszyscy trzej tutaj na noc. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś szczęk metalu. To nie były Wrota, czyli… O nie. Bóldożercy. Podniosłam się niemal natychmiastowo i próbowałam dociec, skąd nadchodzi Bóldożerca. Nie mogłam wychwycić dokładnej lokalizacji, co znaczy, że w pobliżu znajdowało się kilka potworów. Muszę zachować zimną krew i coś zrobić. Pnącza. Tak. Idealnie. Zaczęłam się wspinać po dość grubym i solidnym pnączu. Aż taka kiepska w tym nie byłam, ale do wspinaczki się za bardzo nie nadawałam. Coraz bardziej zdeterminowana zaczęłam wspinać się coraz wyżej. Końca tego pnącza nie było widać, ale pomimo tego nie poddawałam się. Dopóki się nie upewnię, że oni żyją i są cali, to poziom determinacji nie zmaleje, wręcz przeciwnie, wzrośnie o niezliczone ilości. Wytężyłam słuch. Słyszałam kogoś krzyk. -Newt, dawaj, musimy im uciec!- głos należał definitywnie do Minho. Co, Newt?! Tempo mojego wspinania wzrosło o pierdyliady razy. Cała trójka bliskich mi osób jest w Labiryncie, dodatkowo goni ich horda Bóldożerców. Co ich napadło, żeby tu wchodzić?! Tak się skupiłam na swoich myślach, że ległam na szczycie muru. Zrobiłam to! Powoli się podniosłam, żeby nie poślizgnąć się o pnącza i nie spaść, co doprowadziło by do śmierci albo trwałego kalectwa. Zrzuciłam z siebie koszulę, bo dość mocno przylegała do mojego ciała, a nie chciałam marnować cennego czasu, którego miałam niestety dość mało. Długimi susami zaczęłam poruszać się po murze, jednocześnie utrzymując równowagę i szukając znajomych mi postur w pobliżu. Nadal nie mogłam dostrzeć ni cienia żywej duszy. Strach zamieniał się w niesamowite pokłady adrenaliny i determinacji. Z każdym pojedynczym susem, miałam coraz większą ochotę walki o przetrwanie przyjaciół i brata. Nie odpuszczę, dam radę, jestem silna. Tak mi mówili rodzice. Ja sama tak uważam. Przez tyle przeszłam i nadal nie upadłam, nie poniosłam uszczerbku na zdrowi psychicznym, ani zbyt dużego na fizycznym. Ledwo co zdążyłam wyrobić na zakręcie. Był on dość łagodny jak na Labirynt, ale i tak bez gleby się nie obeszło. Obdarłam lekko kolana i dłonie, ale one nie były aż takie ważne. Biegłam dalej. Znowu słyszałam jakieś głosy. -Minho, ja nie dam rady!- wydarł się Newt. W jego głosie był słychać strach i wycieńczenie. Nie, ja cię jeszcze nie zganiłam, masz nie umierać. Niewiele myśląc, zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam w kierunku, z którego usłyszałam krzyk desperacji. Od razu rozpoznałam czarną czuprynę Minho, a pięć metrów z tyłu zauważyłam przydługawe, złotawe włosy Newta. Kulawa noga nie dawała mu zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. Zrobiło mi się go żal. -Dasz radę ty durniu!- wydarłam się.- Jak nie ty, to kto?! Widziałam, że zaczął szukać mnie wzrokiem. Zatrzymał się, żeby dokładnie się przyjrzeć. Czy on na serio chce skończyć martwy? -Biegnij ty idioto, bo cię zabiją!- uratował go Minho. Ten to zawsze miał łeb na karku. Bo Newt przy mnie wydawał się tracić rozsądek. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Dłuższe, miedziane włosy wyłoniły się z zakrętu. Vice żyje, jaka ulga. Zaczął ostentacyjnie machać w moja stronę. O co mu łazi. Zaczął gestykulować, żebym się obróciła. Już się boję… Po odwróceniu się, zobaczyłam pędzącą w moją stronę kupę metalu. Gdyby nie to, że ważniejsze dla mnie było to, żeby wyciągnąć ich bezpiecznie, to pewnie stałabym w miejscu z nogami przyklejonymi do podłoża i trzęsąc się, czekałabym na śmierć. Ale dlatego, że oni tu byli, dałam z siebie wszystko i zaczęłam biec najszybciej, jak tylko mogłam. Nie ma tak łatwo panie Bóldożerco. A ta randka to tylko na pokaz była, i tak by się nam nie ułożyło. Czułam, że serce mi zaraz wyskoczy z piersi. Jak tak pójdzie, to atak serca będzie nieunikniony. Newt. Minho. Vice. Oni na razie się tylko liczą, wybij sobie głupi mózgu inne opcje z łba! Szukałam wzrokiem jakiegoś solidnego pnącza, żeby móc zejść. Długo to nie trwało. Po paru minutach biegu, zaczęłam się zsuwać szybkim tempem w dół. Już prawie tego dokonałam. Nie wiadomo czemu, w głowie pojawiła mi się mapa Labiryntu i jakby czerwonym punktem było zaznaczone moje położenie. Byłam niedaleko wschodnich Wrót. Jeszcze chwila. Znajdę ich. I wyjdziemy. Bezpieczne. Razem. Nagle pnącze wyślizgnęło mi się z rąk. Na szczęście, byłam tylko niecały metr nad ziemią. Upadłam na plecy, ale tak szybko, jak zderzyłam się z ziemią, tak szybko wstałam. Wszelkimi zmysłami, jakie posiadałam, zaczęłam wyszukiwać trójki znajomych. Przez moment przemknęła mi się brązowa koszulka Newta. Skręciłam tam, gdzie ją zobaczyłam. Praktycznie droga do Wrót była prosta, ale prowadziło od niej wiele rozwidleń. Praktycznie z każdego mógł się wyłonić Bóldożerca, żeby ukłuć lub pożreć. No ewentualnie odgryźć część ciała. Przy Wrotach widziałam Minho i resztę Streferów. Newt ostatkami sił próbował dobiec. Nie widziałam tylko Vice’a. gdzie ten cholernik jest?! Zaczęłam biec w przeciwną stronę do Newta. Muszę znaleźć brata. Jak zginie, to nigdy sobie nie odpuszczę. Rozglądałam się dziko w każdą dostępną mi stronę. W końcu wypatrzyłam jego bladą rękę. Żeby tylko Bóldożerca jej właśnie nie pożerał. Moje obawy się nie spełniły, na moje i Vice’a szczęście. Ale jeden Bóldożerca go definitywnie gonił. Jedyne co miał do obrony to własne ręce. W akcie desperacji, wzięłam jakiś badyl, odcięte pnącze i nóż i skonstruowałam prymitywną włócznię. Kazałam gestem ręki bratu biec do Strefy. Załatwię tą kupę klumpu za chęć zabicia moich bliskich. Z krzykiem rzuciłam się na Bóldożercę. Celowałam prosto w mechanizm, który wydawał się dawać tej istocie życie. Niestety, on szybko zareagował i zawrócił. Lekko zszokowana, zwróciłam się w kierunku Strefy, a jak zobaczyłam do połowy zamknięte Wrota, zwiększyłam swoją prędkość nie wiadomo ile razy. Zdążyłam akurat wbiec do Strefy. Uratowałam wszystkich. Nawet siebie samą. Ale ten pikolony stwór nadal żyje. O ile można go zaliczyć do organizmów żywych. Próbując uspokoić oddech i bicie serca, jednocześnie przyzwyczaić się do stania, zaczęłam się rozglądać. Minho opierał ręce o kolana i chyba próbował robić to co ja, ale z większą skutecznością. Newt leżał plackiem na ziemi i ciężko oddychał, popijał też wodę. Właściwie tego nie można było nazwać popijaniem, blondyn pochłaniał dwunasto pak wody jedna po jednej. Mój brat siedział z rękami założonymi o kolana i spuszczoną głową. Wydawał się, jakby miał się zaraz rozryczeć, albo już to robił. Dopiero potem się skupiłam na sobie i reszcie. Wszystkie spojrzenia były zwrócone ku mnie. Gally i inni, którzy się ze mnie śmiali, teraz stali z rozwartymi gębami i patrzeli się na mnie, jak w obrazek. Aż takie wrażenie to na nich wywarło? No, no, czyli jeszcze coś potrafię zrobić. Nagle krzyki zaczęły się wznosić i wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. -Ona ich wszystkich uratowała!- wydarł się chyba Winston. Wszyscy od razu podnieśli głośność okrzyków. Słyszałam imię, które wykombinował dla mnie DRESZCZ. Czułam się z lekka niezręcznie. No bo około pięćdziesiątka chłopaków biła jednej dziewczynie brawo i wykrzykiwała jej imię. Podniosłam ręce, żeby przestali się drzeć i klaskać. Cisza nastała niemal natychmiast. Szybko zebrałam myśli i się odezwałam: -To naprawdę nic wielkiego, sztamaki. Nie czuję się, jakbym zasługiwała na jakiś aplauz czy akty gratulacyjne- ujęłam krótko i od razu podeszłam do ledwo żywego Newta. Był cały czerwony, ale oddychał już w miarę normalnie. -Wystarczająca nauczka za to- wskazałam swoją szyję i odeszłam. Podeszłam kolejnie do Minho, ale ten zagestykulował, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Bo jeszcze mu uwierzę. Jak zemdleje mi na środku drogi, to może winić tylko siebie. Do Vice’a wyciągnęłam rękę i od razu go podciągnęłam do pionu. Widać, że kondycję to on ma byle jaką, bo ledwo zipiał, a wyglądał gorzej od Newta. -Newt myślał, że ty tam weszłaś. Bał się-powiedział ostatkami sił mój brat. Potem zemdlał. Plastry od razu do niego podbiegły i go do siebie zabrały, a ja poszłam do siebie. Newt się o mnie martwił, o mój Boże, nie wiedziałam, że mu aż tak na mnie zależy. Nie widział mnie nigdzie, więc pewnie stwierdził, że wbiegłam do Labiryntu. Tak czy tak, nie powinien tego robić, mogło mu się coś stać, a tego naprawdę bym nie zniosła, pomimo tego, że potwornie mnie okłamał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania